The Life of a Xmen Teen
by felinefairy100
Summary: this is a story full of my own ocs. the old gang will be in here. after all my ocs need parents. the basic plot is a teens life as an xmen.featuring Rogue and Remy's twins,Kat and Bre


felinefairy100: I don't own X-Men Evolution. Just some OC's.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I walked though the lunch line grapping my usual of a salad, a cookie, and a can of spite. After paying the cash register lady for my food, I walked to an empty table in the back corner of our cafeteria. As I crunched on my salad, I looked for my friends so I could wave them down there forth telling them I saved us a table.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Katherine Diane Lebeau, also know as Kat. My parents are Remy and Rogue Lebeau. From them I inherited my father's red on black eyes and my mothers auburn hair that I usually keep in a mid-back braid. If you know my parents then you know that I am a muntant. My power I also inherited from my mother. I don't blame her but you have to ament that not touching sucks. But I'm learning slowly to touch but it's taking forever especially for a 16 year old.

I waved at a couple of teens that were coming out of the lunch line, over to my table.

"Nice table you saved us Kat." said the boy.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Yeah this is a good one. But enough of that. T.K. as got to tell you what happened in English today." said the girl.

"Oh yeah. Cody made a total idiot of himself." The boy now know as T.K. said.

"And that's different for when?" I asked.

This made them laugh hard causing the girl, who had just taken a sip of her Mountain Dew, to spray it all over T.K., who is sitting across from her. This caused me, of course, to laugh so hard tears were running down my cheeks.

These are my best friends that I can trust and count on, besides my twin but we'll get to her later. We'll start with the girl. Her name is Tailea Wagner a.k.a. T.J. Her parents are Kurt and Amanda Wagner. She's mostly like her dad. In the fact that she's covered to head to foot in inch long blue fur, as well as three fingers and toes, pointed ears, and is always playing tricks. She also got her dads power of teleportation. Not to point any fingers or anything but all of this is probable because Aunt Amanda is human. Not that that is a bad thing are anything. She's also 16 like me.

Now for T.K. His name is Takis Wisdom. His parents are Kitty and Pete Wisdom. He inherited his blue eyes from his mom and his black hair that is usually in a mess from his dad. He's 16 and got his license before the rest of us and his power is invisibility.

We sat there talking about how Cody thought Shakespeare was a bird of some kind in English when my sister walked up with two new girls that had just joined the institute with their boyfriends.

"Hey guys you remember Gwen and Jess from last night right?" my twin asked.

There was a couple of yeps and nods as they sat down.

"Is it ok if your boyfriends sit with you guys too?" asked Jess.

"Sure." T.J. answered.

"Cool cause they just got out of line." says Gwen as she waves over two boys who are getting stares from every cheerleader and glares from every jock.

They sit down next to Jess and Gwen and kiss them on the cheek as a hello.

"Looks like you guys are popular with the ladies." states T.K. as he looks at all the girls drooling over them and the girls who are glaring at Gwen and Jess.

Ok I'm going to give you all the info I can give on these newbies and my twin.

Alright let us start with my twin. Her name is Brianna Lebeau a.k.a. Bre. She's my twin so you know who her parents are. Bre both got her green eyes and auburn hair that she keeps shoulder length from our mom. Her bangs are dyed like our moms but she changes the color of them weekly. She is also 16 being my twin and she's also younger then me by 1 minute. Her powers she gets from our dad which means she can charge things with kinetic energy and blow them up.

Gwen's turn. Her name is Gwendolyn Munroe. Her parents are Logan and Ororo Munroe. (Felinefairy100: read my other story that is still in progress for more details or e-mail me) She gets her white hair that's in a braid like mine only hers reaches her butt and blue eyes from her mom. She's 17 and a 1 minute younger then Jess. Her power include claws like her dad, (Felinefeline100: You will have to read my other story to find this out and if you can't wait till I post it e-mail me.) wolf senses like her dad, and the ability to control ice and water.

Now Jess's name is Jessica Munroe. You already know her parents. She get's her blackish blue hair and brown eyes from her father. Her powers include claws like her fathers, the healing factor and the ability to control fire and lightening. I'm not sure how this started but the school as started to call them the Yin Yen twins and they have only been here one day.

Ok. Joel's name is well Joel Johnson. He's in orphan so says Gwen. He as blonde hair that is spiked and green eyes. His powers are that he's a telepath and a telekinesis. His 17 and Gwen's boyfriend.

Seth's name is well Seth Smith. He to is an orphan too so says Gwen again. He as black hair that comes to he's butt that he puts in a ponytail and hazel eyes.His power is to control fire. He's also 18 and is dating Jess.

"Yeah aren't we lucky." says Seth sarcastically.

"Hey at least you guys have us and not some bimbo." says Jess.

"Good point Jess." says Joel.

"Hey who the new people?" asks a boy who is walking up with two girls and another boy.

"Oh…Hey Ryou. These are some new students," I say as they sit down"Gwen, Jess, Seth, Joel these are our friends Ryou ,Kyle, and the twins Angel and Joey." I pointed to each one as I said their name.

Ok this is where it gets complicated. You see as far as we know Ryou, Kyle and the twins are human. Which makes us think what will happen if they find out we're mutants will they still be are friends ,will they get freaked out and not be are friends, or the worst they freak, aren't our friends anymore and they tell the whole school.

_RING_

I look up as the lunch bell rings and everyone is leaving. Picking up my tray I walk over to the trash can, dump my trash in it, and start to leave out the door to my next class.

"Kat wait up!"

I turned around to see Ryou making his way to me.

"Hey Ryou." I say as we keep walking.

"Um…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Kay. Cool. Uh Kat will you go out with me?"

I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Excuse me?" I ask as if I didn't hear the question though I did.

"Will you go out with me?" he repeated.

Great. I want to say yes but I know I can't because I don't know how he feels about the whole mutant thing not to mechin I'm sure he does want a girlfriend he can't touch.

"I'm sorry Ryou I would really like to but I can't." I said as I turn and run down the hall tears running down my cheeks.

I run and run pasting my sis and some other friends of ours but I didn't stop to her calls I keep running. I wasn't just running I know where I was running to. I flew out the back doors of the school and straight to the big oak in the back not caring that it was still raining. I climbed the oak to the very top. This is where I would think night or day. And there I sat crying.

Felinefairy100:Sorry for the cliffhanger on my first chaptersweatdrop Please review!!!!!!!!


End file.
